herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ding-a-Ling
Ding-a-Ling Wolf is the younger sidekick to "Hokey Wolf". who accompanies him through all of his misadventures. He is usually eager to follow in Hokey's ambitious con-artist footsteps, but often reconsiders the plans Hokey comes up with. History He was Originally apart of "The Huckleberry Hound Show" Segment: "Hokey Wolf" in 1961, Where he appeared as Hokey's Long Time Sidekick, Who Joined Hokey Though Out All his Misadventures. But as soon as The Hokey Wolf Segment Ended, Ding seem to appear very rarely. and didn’t speak (likely due to his voice acter retiring) intell "Yo Yogi!" in 1991. Not much is reviewed about Ding's Backstory, and how it is he ended up with hokey in the first place. Physical appearance Ding is a Small Anthropomorphic brown Wolf, he has a Peach Colored Snout. he typically wears a "bowler hat" (sometimes red, sometimes black), a sleeveless green shirt, and a black vest. Bio Ding-a-Ling is Hokey's Sidekick Who Joined Hokey Though Out most of His Misadventures. Personality He is The Sidekick to Hokey, He acts As if he could be Slightly dim, not knowing what some words mean. While not acting Sometimes villainous like hokey, ding doesn’t Con people (likely due to him being slightly dim-wited), He would mostly help hokey in anyway he can and he is willing to follow in Hokey's Con artist footsteps. Goals His Goal in The "Hokey Wolf" segment is to follow in Hokey's Con-Artist Foot Steps. He is usually seen on Hokey's Side, as Hokey's Younger Sidekick, Ding seems to help hokey Out on a few occasions, while hokey does the fast-talking work. Ding is aside him. and usually is helping him out, when hokey manages to succeed in ether getting a Place to stay, or getting free meals. However it usually backfires on the two at end, and it usually pays in serious consequences. Heroic Acts *in "Robot Plot" after The Farmer built a robot to destroy Hokey. Later on hokey tried to stop the robot from attacking him, but it failed and as a result The Robot attacked hokey, it was intell Ding-a-Ling hit the robot on the head with a pipe. *He is Often Seen Helping Hokey. Voice Actor He Was originally Voiced by Doug Young, Who Also Voiced Doggie Daddy, Yippee and performed supporting voices in Loopy de Loop. Intell Doug Young Retried From Voice Acting. Due to This, Hokey Appeared by Himself in Following Events, (Such as Laff-a-Lympics), he would still (Sometimes) appear as a Background Character, but never speak, intell Yo! Yogi Where He got a New Voice Acter. Other Appearances Even though Ding-a-Ling appears in every episode of The Hokey Wolf segment. Hokey appears by himself in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Laff-a-Lympics and The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and also some comics. Though Out Ding-a-Ling has appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark. His manger Appearance is where Yogi's Crew go to some snowy place and Ding-a-Ling (Without any speaking roles) is seen filling up the pool with a hose, and Hokey (Without any Speaking Roles) Jumps into the pool, but unfortunately due to it being cold, the pool freezes into ice, and hokey hits his head on the ice. Ding appears again after that scene, where he (Alongside Huckleberry Hound and Doggie Daddy) Are skating on the same ice. Trivia *It Seems Ding Didn’t Join Hokey in Laff-a-Lympics, Yogi's Treasure Hunt or In The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound As Hokey appeared by Himself. **Though Out Doug Young retired at that time, to be with his wife. So it's likely Ding-a-Ling Did not appear for that reason. ***Though Out another Hanna-Barbera Character (Doggie Daddy) shared the same voice acter. But his voice acter was replaced by John Stephenson. *The Characters Voice is said to be an imperson of Buddy Hackett. *in a Hanna-Barbera Card set. It implies on the back of hokey's Card that Ding-a-Ling is a Fox. **However the Card set wasn’t written by anyone who worked at Hanna-Barbera. ***it's Also implied in multiple episodes that ding-a-ling is a Wolf, Not a Fox. *He Was Voiced by Doug Young. *He Didn't Join The Yogi Yahooeys in Laff-a-Lympics With Hokey. Other Sidekicks Who Didn't Join include: Chopper, Baba Looey and Beegle Beagle, (Who Were Sidekicks to Yakky Doodle, Quick-Draw McGraw and Grape Ape). Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Sidekick Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes